


X Marks the Spot

by AlexRT



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Beer, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Bondage, Computers, Costumes, Drawing, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Markers, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PEN, Pirates, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sleep, Sounding, Tattoos, Touching, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRT/pseuds/AlexRT
Summary: It’s Halloween time, but due to the pandemic all the bars and clubs are closed. Still, Aki decides to make the most of it by having a virtual drinking night with his friends. His drunken antics then end up landing him in the secret room once Asami returns.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi & Takaba Akihito, Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 16
Kudos: 144





	X Marks the Spot

Fuck, why did it seem like whenever he actually had plans that was when work would run over for some reason or another? It was bad enough that they decided to do their shoot on a Saturday, in a busy part of town, and on Halloween to boot, but then to act all surprised that these things would affect his ability to work? No, I can’t control what the people walking by are wearing, and while yes I can edit them out, adding back in “normal” people isn’t exactly a piece of cake.

Aki mumbled to himself as he opened and closed the chilled doors of the conbini refrigerators, quickly making his beverage selections for the evening; a couple different beers, some strong zeros, and some other cans that seemed appealing.

His basket filled, he made his way to the counter and then ordered some fried chicken to go with it; no longer feeling inclined to cook this evening. He loaded it all onto his scooter and then made his way back to the penthouse.

He had told Asami earlier about his plans for this evening; so that he wouldn’t be surprised and they could avoid bothering each other. Of course Asami did nothing more than nod with a mumbled “mhm” in response.

He went upstairs and unlocked the door, kicking off his shoes, and setting the bags on the counter. As expected, Asami’s shoes weren’t there and thus that meant that he had the place all to himself. He hung up his jacket and mask, and then walked to his room, pulling off his shirt and chucking it in the corner. He undid his belt and zipper, and tossed his pants in the direction his shirt had landed.

He had decided to keep this year’s costume super simple, since he’d be staying home anyways. He pulled on a blue and white stripped tank top and an old pair of cargo jean shorts, and then tied a red bandana around his head. Wah-la, he was now a pirate.

Oh right, one more thing, he thought while unplugging his laptop and gathering up its charger to bring into the living room. He set it down on the coffee table in the living room and then went back to his bedroom. He rummaged through his bag and eventually pulled out the dollar store eye patch he had picked up the other day. There, now his costume was “complete”. He ditched his socks and went back to the living room.

He finished setting up his laptop, adding some books under it so the angle wouldn’t be so awkward, and turned it so that the camera was faced towards the corner of the couch nearest the door, the entrance hallway and part of the kitchen making for his backdrop. He had initially planned on showering when he got home, but he had had to cut that. He looked at the time, seeing that he had about 5 minutes to spare before they were supposed to start.

He signed in and entered the waiting lobby, and then got up and went to the counter to pick up his bags and move them closer to the couch. Because of all the disease prevention measures currently in place, they couldn’t go party at a bar, club, or much of anywhere to mark the occasion. Which really sucked since Halloween was even on Saturday this year making it perfect for doing such things without having to worry about work the next day; normal 9 to 5 work anyways. 

Well, there wasn’t much anyone could do about it. That’s why they’d opted to set up a virtual hangout to drink and shoot the breeze. At least that was better than nothing and certainly better than drinking all alone.

*bee-boop*

His laptop chimed, notifying him that someone else had entered the lobby as well. He sat back down on the couch, food and drinks at hand and ready to begin.

*bee-boop*

Good, now all three of them were here. The computer sounded again and then whirred as it turned on the mics and cameras to start the “meeting”. 

“Hey, can you hear me?”

“I’m here.”

“Is my mic on?”

“yes-” “yeah” “mhm”

Their voices mingled and overlapped one another combined with some mic feedback and static.

“Yeah, I can hear everyone” Aki said after a pause.

“Loud and clear here” Takato then spoke followed by a “Same” from Kou.

“Shall we toast then to officially start this party?” Kou asked, unopened can in hand.

“Sounds good to me” Aki replied, selecting a can from the table and holding it up.

“1-2-3 Cheers” Takato spoke, and then they all cracked open their drinks and took a large gulp.

“So how’s life been treating you guys?” Kou asked, munching on some chips and taking another sip of his beer.

“Work was a pain today, but otherwise nothing too exciting lately” Aki replied, knowing full well that his definition of “not too exciting” might be quite different from that of most people. To be fair though he hadn’t been involved in any international gang wars, witness protection relocations, or kidnapping attempts in the last few months; so by comparison to all that, things had been pretty tame. Just the usual mixed bag of stuck up models, overly “artistic” designers, and “X” celebrity was seen here or there, kind of gigs.

“How’ve things been with your wife and kid?” Aki asked Takato.

“She took Hiroto and went to stay at her parents’ place for the night” Takato replied. “I think they wanted to do something “festive” with him, so I guess I’ll find out later what she meant by that” he added. “Speaking of which, what are you guys dressed as?”

“Pirate” Aki replied, puffing his chest out and making a Captain Morgan style pose with his beer holding hand outstretched.

“Cat” Kou answered, pointing at the cat ear headband he was wearing.

“Can you guys guess mine?” Takato asked with a laugh.

Aki looked at his black beanie paired with black and white striped shirt and then tried to guess at what he might be going for.

“A mime?” Aki asked.

“Nope” Takato replied. “Penalty chug” Takato goaded.

“Fine” Aki rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh and finished off the can he was holding.

“Your turn Kou” Aki threw the ball into his field.

“Uh…Waldo?” Kou replied, clearly having no idea.

*ntntnt* Takato made an incorrect buzzer sound.

“Doesn’t Waldo wear red?” Aki added with a laugh, cracking open another can.

“Well, your guess wasn’t right either” Kou replied, finishing off his can in defeat.

“Do you guys give up?” Takato asked, fumbling for something beside him that seemed just out of reach. “Here, I’ll give you another hint” he leaned out of view of the camera and then popped back on wearing a black mask over his eyes.

“Well why didn’t you wear that from the start?” Aki asked “or were you trying to “steal” the show?” he chuckled at his own terrible pun.

“Robber?” Kou said more bluntly.

“Ding ding, that’s right” Takato replied, looking from one to the other on his screen. “I shall now drink to your victory” he chugged the rest of his can and then sat it aside.

“I guess I missed the memo on the villains theme” Kou said, opening another can.

“Nah, this is just what I came up with after rummaging through my closet” Aki said, unwrapping the fried chicken and munching on it before it got too cold.

“Same, though I just asked my wife and this is what she came up with” Takato spoke then added “She said something cheesy about me stealing her heart” he smirked and continued to drink.

“I just went to Daiso and this seemed like the easiest thing” Kou said.

“Fair enough, these also came from Daiso” Aki pointed at his eye patch and bandana.

They all then continued to chat and drink, the conversation meandering about, rolling from one topic to the next, and occasionally circling back. Having finished his chicken, he now realized that he’d forgotten to grab some napkins.

“One sec, be right back” he said to them and then got up and went to the kitchen. He decided to wash his hands instead, and in doing so his eyes came to rest on the knife block beside the stove. Daiso had only had plastic katanas and nothing pirate sword or dagger like.

He pulled one of the larger chopping knifes from the block and held it up with a grin; now he could really be a pirate. He walked back to the couch and then jumped into view of the screen with a hearty “Argh!” while brandishing his new found “dagger”.

Both of the guys laughed at him, almost spitting out their beers from being startled so suddenly.

“Don’t hurt yourself, idiot” Takato said rolling his eyes but still chuckling.

“Don’t worry” Aki replied, brushing off his concern. “I’m just messing around” he twirled it in his hand and then pointed the tip towards the camera. “So will you join my crew then?” he asked, setting down the knife and opening a can of Strong Zero, ready to move from warm to buzzed via the fruity high ball within it.

“I’m in, Captain” Kou said with mock enthusiasm and a salute “but don’t expect me to do much”.

“Same” Takato said, playing along.

“Good, then we will set sail at once” Aki proclaimed, trading the drink for the knife once more and using it to point in a random direction. The other two lifted their drinks towards the screen and did their best to make pirate sounds of agreement.

He put the knife down and picked up the can, joining them in drinking to their newly founded pirate crew. He happily downed it with little care, the fizzy bubbles tickling his throat as his mind demanded more and more of the sweet lemony drink. With more than double the alcohol content of a similarly sized beer he should be pacing himself, but “eh” he was already at home so it didn’t matter too much.

They talked some more, moving away from pirates and onto what movies they had seen recently and the people who had starred in them. Jason Momoa came up and then they got to talking about tattoos.

“I don’t know man, like they’re kind of cool and all, but I wouldn’t want to go through that” Kou spoke “From the videos I’ve seen, it looks hella painful”.

“haha, too much of a wuss to take it?” Takato teased “but if it didn’t hurt, then what would you get?”

“Fuck, I don’t know man. Don’t most people pick things that mean something to them?” Kou replied.

“Not necessarily…I mean you just said they were cool so like which ones do you think are cool then?” Takato pressed.

“That’s on other people” Kou clarified “I also think action stars are cool, but that doesn’t mean I want to do any of their dangerous stunts in real life.” 

“What about you, what would you get?” Kou turned the question back on Takato.

“Haha, my wife would kill me if I got any I think” Takato continued to laugh “but when I was younger, I thought tigers were cool and that-that in the yakuza movies” he slurred a bit “their full back tats were really neat”.

Aki and Kou both laughed at his admission.

“What- we were all a bunch of delinquents then, so it wasn’t that farfetched” Takato said in his own defense.

“Correction, you two were the wannabe delinquents, I was just around to bail your assess out or pick you up after” Kou interjected.

“That’s just cause you were too chicken to join in” Aki teased. “And were the only one with a driver’s license for a while” he added.

“Yep, and here I am years later still dragging you two home and keeping you off the street” Kou chuckled.

“Hey! Aki’s the only one you’ve had to drag home anytime recently!” Takato complained.

“Says the one who was insistent his home was in the opposite direction of where it actually was and tried to open the wrong apartment door?” Kou added in reminder to Takato.

“Fine, thanks MOM” Takato replied sarcastically. “So Aki what about you?”

“huh?” Aki replied, opening another can of Strong Zero, this one grape flavored.

“What would you get a tattoo of?” Takato asked.

“Uh…” Aki wasn’t sure what to say, reminded now that he had chosen not to tell them about his time in Hong Kong, including the tattoo that was forced upon him then. He’d been knocked out for the actual process but it stung and was sore when he’d come to.

It had marked him as Fei Long’s “property”, making it so that no one there would help or have anything to do with him; a shackle without a chain, but still binding all the same. 

He found himself reaching to and touching where it had been. Asami had had it removed and the person doing the work was quite skilled, so it really was impossible to tell that it had ever been there. That had stung too. Sometimes he could still feel it though, feel it’s swoopy curves along his skin and the hand that’d trace along it and then grab him there, reminding him of what it meant and the fate that awaited him if he didn’t satisfy that hand’s owner.

“Earth to Aki” Takato spoke and waved his hand in front of the screen.

“Oh…uh sorry, just zoned out for a moment I guess…” Aki replied, snapping out of his thoughts, and taking a big swig of his drink to chase them away.

“Has this pandemic turned you into a lightweight?” Takato teased. “Do we need to put you to bed?”

“I’m not that drunk.” Aki retorted “Besides, I’m like a can and a half ahead of you” he eyed the table in front of Takato.

“So what tattoo would you get then?” Takato asked again.

He pushed the memories from his mind and replaced them with their pirate talk from earlier.

“Well as captain of our pirate crew, it should be a jolly roger” Aki picked up a pen from the table and uncapped it. “See, I’ll show you” he turned so that his left shoulder faced the camera and proceeded to make his best attempt at drawing a skull and cross bones on his shoulder while his friends watched.

They laughed and watched while continuing to drink and critique his art skills, or rather his lack thereof. He flipped up his eye patch to see better and then with all the concentration he could muster, finished his “tattoo”.

“There, see” he said proudly, making a strongman flex to show it off.

“Yes, our captain is so brave and strong” Kou said mockingly with a bow of his head.

“Yep” Takato replied “but I need to set sail for the bathroom” he got up and left from the view of the screen.

“I might as well, too” Kou, go up and did the same.

Aki twirled the pen in his hand and then decided to take a bathroom break as well, stumbling a bit as he avoided not tripping over his laptop cord. When he returned, his friends still weren’t back, so he amused himself by drawing a “treasure map” on his stomach; making a dotted line that curved and meandered about.

“Now what are you doing?” Kou asked with a chuckle as he returned.

“You’re the navigator, so you tell me” Aki replied, turning his attention from drawing the map to looking at Kou.

“Am I now?” Kou laughed, and Takato returned.

“What’d I miss?” Takato asked.

“I’ve been promoted to navigator and I am supposed to interpret Aki’s latest drawing” Kou got him up to speed and then opened another can.

“What am I then?” Takato asked, situating himself back in his seat.

“First mate of course” Aki said indignantly, thinking it was obvious.

“Aye-aye, Captain” Takato toasted the screen. “So navigator Kou, where are we headed?”

Kou rested his forehead on his fist and shook his head with a chuckle. “In search of treasure” he stated, playing along.

“Yes!” Aki agreed enthusiastically, and chugged more of his drink. This then set off a somewhat nonsensical “debate” about what constituted as “treasure” and how they would divvy up this treasure once they found it. During this, Aki finished off the last of his cans from the bag.

“I’ve got it!” Aki proclaimed, ignoring that the conversation had seemingly drifted elsewhere; moving away from pirates and treasure some time ago.

“Got what?” Takato asked.

“To the kitchen!” Aki said and then got up and left.

“No more knives” Kou said through the screen, shaking his head.

“The treasure” Aki said to them, now out of sight.

He opened the liquor cabinet and rummage about until he found a bottle of rum. He then brought it and a glass to the living room table. He held the bottle up to them. “Having pillaged our first ship loaded with rum, I will now drink some of our spoils” he declared.

“Aww, you’re not going to share” Takato whined, shaking his now empty can, having run out as well.

“What a great find” Kou played along, looking rather content, albeit a bit tired.

Aki opened the bottle and poured himself a glass.

“To victory” he said, and then took a swig of the sweet, nutty, and somewhat thick liquid.

“mmrgh” his friends mumbled in agreement. They then sat in silence starring at one another with expressions of contentment, Aki continuing to sip at his drink.

“Well, my place is a desert now, so I’m going to call it a night” Takato spoke after some time, breaking the silence.

“mhm” Kou agreed, with a nod. “I’m going to hit the hay too.”

“Fine” Aki said with a humph, having nothing more to talk about but still feeling like it was too early to call it quits. If it were a normal night out they could go to karaoke or another izakaya or something, but all being at home, and separate homes at that, meant that this kind of ending to the night was inevitable.

They each gave a small wave and then signed off. Aki stared at the blank screen for a moment, unable to decide what he wanted to do next; simultaneously feeling hyped up on sugar, but like he might fall asleep at any moment.

He reached out and closed his laptop, than sank back into the couch, still holding the partially filled glass of rum. Mmm, it had been nice to chill with the guys after literal months of not seeing one another, but it wasn’t quite the crazy level of fun and mischief that he’d come to associate with Halloween. Well, 2020 did have its way of putting a damper on everything, but something was still better than nothing.

He swirled the rum around in the glass, watching it move about like the rolling waves of the ocean. It burned a bit as it went down but was still pleasant feeling. Maybe he should just go to bed. Oh, but he should pick up these cans and trash and move them to the kitchen first.

*click*

He turned his head towards the doorway as he heard the tumbler of the lock turning and the door opening.

“Welcome home” he said as Asami entered and closed the door behind himself; taking off his shoes and hanging up his suit jacket. He watched as Asami’s eagle eyes looked over him and the space around him, surveying the situation.

“Your party went well I take it?” Asami asked, walking into the kitchen and out of his range of site.

“mhm” Aki replied, finishing off the rum in his glass and setting it on the table. He could hear Asami opening the liquor cabinet and pouring something for himself. He then returned to the living room and sat in his chair by the other end of the couch.

“You’re going to have a headache from all of this sugar tomorrow” Asami said, eyeing the Strong Zero, Rum, and handful of other sugary drink cans.

“Eating…er-drinking too much sugar… is just part of Halloween” Aki replied. “Plus… I don’t have work tomorrow,… so it’s not that big of a deal” his voice lagged and trailed as his thoughts and words couldn’t seem to keep up with each other.

“So what’s with your current attire?” Asami asked, raising an eyebrow and changing the subject.

“I’m a pirate!” Aki beamed, standing up and putting his foot on the table in a Captain Morgan pose and showing off his shoulder “tattoo”.

Asami chuckled and took another sip of his drink, watching Aki with great amusement.

“Oh right” Aki spoke, picking up his “dagger” and posing again. “I and my crewmates… sailed the seven seas” Aki pointed to nowhere in particular “and fought against the navy…and… and merchants” he made some stabbing and sword fighting like motions “and in our search for treasure… got this rum” he picked up the bottle with his free hand.

Asami smirked while slowly shaking his head side to side.

“What? You don’t believe me?” Aki pouted his lip and brought the hand with the bottle to his hip and pointed his hand with the knife towards Asami. “I’ll capture you and make you part of my crew then.”

“And what if I refuse?” Asami asked unfazed, taking another sip of his drink.

“Uh…” Aki hadn’t thought this far ahead while concocting this sudden “plan”. He thought about it for a moment, Asami patiently watching and waiting for his answer.

Making up his mind, he sloppily sat the bottle and knife back on the table with a clatter and then leapt onto Asami so that his hands where on either side of his head on the chair back and his legs were straddled kneeling across him. “You won’t refuse” Aki smirked and then kissed him before he could reply.

Asami continued to hold the glass with one hand while the other rested on the armrest of the chair. He let Aki kiss him as he pleased; his lips tasting of sugar and alcohol. When he sobered up later they’d have to have a talk about not mixing knives and alcohol, though luckily Aki wasn’t a violent drunk…just horny. He smiled and kissed him back, playing with his tongue and biting at his lip.

“Will you join my crew then?” Aki asked, leaning back with a triumphant grin on his face. 

Asami sat his drink down on the side table adjacent to them.

“What’s in it for me?” Asami asked, moving his hands from the armrests to Aki’s hips.

“That” Aki said, quickly pecking his lips once more “…and this…” Aki shimmied out of his grasp and slid down so that he was kneeling on the floor. Asami moved one hand back to the armrest and with the other picked up his drink once more, taking a sip from it. Watching and feeling as Aki caressed his crotch and then fumbled with his belt.

The brat’s methods were certainly quite persuasive, he thought to himself, as Aki undid his button and zipper and kissed his cock through his boxers. While Aki was all about sugar and sweets, this was his idea of a good Halloween “treat”. He finished off the glass and set it aside, giving Aki his full attention and watching as he took the tip of his cock into his mouth. He wasn’t quite as skilled at this when drunk, but by no means was he bad at it.

He sighed as Aki took him in deeper, Aki’s tongue soft and slow as it moved about him. He reached his hand down to caress his hair but was met with the fabric of the bandana that was tied about his head.

Aki rested his head into his palm as he continued to move his mouth about his cock, drool dripping onto the chair below. Asami played with the band of the eye patch and traced the edge of it nearest his fingers. He could feel Aki relax a bit about him, his head bobbing slower and slower off and onto him. Then he simply stopped moving all together.

Asami patted the side of his face, but still nothing.

“Really?” he mumbled to himself and gently pulled Aki’s head back and off of his dick. Aki tried to mumble seemingly in protest but then was quiet and still once more, eyes closed and fast asleep.

“You’re really something you know?” Asami spoke with a long sigh, leaning Aki’s head against his leg.

“It’s quite a “trick” to pull on someone to fall asleep while giving a blow job” he lifted up Aki’s chin to face him, but Aki’s expression remained blissfully unaware.

“Though perhaps I should know better than to let you do as you please when you’ve had this much” he calmed himself and then refastened his pants.

“I’m sure I can come up with something fun before you wake up though” Asami whispered with a devilish grin. “And I can assure you that you won’t fall asleep during my kind of play”. He reached down and picked Aki up into a cradled carry, his now limp form offering no resistance to the gesture.

He walked through his own room and then pulled the lever to reveal and open the door to the secret room. He placed Aki on the bed there and then set about deciding on what set up to use. Aki had been going on about pirates and capturing people, so maybe something in that vein could be fun.

He touched his palm to Aki’s cheek, and moved his thumb along his lower lip, wiping away the drool that lingered there. No matter what he wore or didn’t wear, he still found him captivating to look at. The way his eyelashes fluttered and came to rest on his cheeks, or how his slim but muscular form would rise and fall with each breath, the shape of his neck and Adam’s apple; and the way that it moved when he took in his cock. He truly was his greatest treasure.

“hmmm” he continued to think, moving his hand away from Aki’s face and turning his attention to the drawers and hooks in the room. Since Aki had been so bent on capturing him, he’d turn the tables and make him his captive instead. He ran his hand over the various ropes and leather pieces of his collection.

Rope would be the most fitting binding material for a ship setting…now to decide on the position. What was it like in the movies? They’d tie them with their backs to the mast or something right? He looked back towards the bed, eyeing its four main posts and the beams that connected them overhead. Binding him to a corner wouldn’t leave much space…

He sat the bundles of rope he’d selected next to Aki and then kneeled down to reach under the bed. He pulled out one of the thicker steel rods from there and slid it into the vertical slot at the foot of the bed, securing the top portion to the overhead beam with its accompanying pin. There, now he had a better “mast” to tie Aki to, albeit a thin one.

He rolled Aki onto his side and pulled his arms behind his back so that his wrists met near his ass. He looped and tied the rope about him, binding his wrists and then adding some pattern work up to his elbows.

With the next bundle in hand, he moved Aki’s leg so that it was bent in a kneel and then bound his calve to his thigh. The top portion would be over his shorts instead of in direct contact with his skin, but for this scene he’d leave him clothed for the time being. After finishing, he then moved to his other leg and did the same. He loved the way he looked wrapped in red, and the strikingly vibrant contrast it made with his skin.

He was often reminded of the tale of the “red string of fate” at times like these; the idea that everyone was bound to their soulmate by a red string and that you’d constantly pull and be pulled by that string until finally you found one another and became inseparably intertwined. Such tales were nonsense, but they paired well with this aesthetic. Plus, why rely on an imaginary string when rope was so much more effective, he chuckled to himself.

He lifted Aki up so that he was kneeling on the bed with his back to the pole. With another length of rope, he wove and tied the binding about his wrists and arms to the pole; careful to keep his head from banging into it as he did so. With that his “captive” was now sufficiently restrained and he need only wait for him to sober up a bit and wake up.

He walked back to the door that he had left cracked open and pushed it closed; fully sealing them off. He lowered the lights a bit and then ditched his socks, vest, and tie. He situated himself in the chair beside the bed and stared at Aki while he continued to contemplate what other tools or toys he might want to employ or prepare for later. With so many options it really was hard to choose sometimes. Then again while he preferred a well thought out plan, making things up as he went along had its own perks as well. Plus they had the current benefit of neither of them having work tomorrow, or well there was always work of some sort to be done, but nothing that was pressing or would require his immediate attention.

No, right now his attention was as far from work as possible; focused instead on the fun to come and the array of possibilities before him. His mind leisurely wandered from one idea to the next, each a vivid image of what they could do together; how he could move and position Aki, or further restrain and manipulate him. How to tease and excite him, how to hold and penetrate him, how to touch and be touched; it was nice to be able to day dream in this way with the subject of his dreams within easy reach and little possibility for interruption. 

And so in this way he continued to pass the time.

“hrngh” Aki mumbled, feeling himself coming out of the haze of sleep but not yet wanting to be awake. What time was it he wondered, not remembering even having fallen asleep. Oh right, he was video chatting and drinking with the guys for Halloween. He remembered logging off…uhh but then what? 

The sleep was quickly fleeing from him, forcing him to think and feel more clearly. He blinked his eyes and was reminded that he was wearing an eye patch, his eyelashes annoyingly rubbing against it as he opened and closed his eye beneath it. 

He went to reach for and take it off, but found that something was stopping him from moving his hand to his face. He opened the eye he could see with more fully and took in his surroundings. This wasn’t the living room…or his bedroom…or Asami’s bedroom. No, he knew exactly where this was. He looked down towards his lap and could see that his legs had been wrapped in red rope. He tried to move his arms, but as expected by this point, he could feel that they too had been bound.

He continued to wrack his brain and was met with foggy clips of Asami coming home and of them talking, of pretending to be a pirate and having drawn on himself. He could vaguely recall having straddled Asami in his chair, or maybe hugged or cuddled him; he couldn’t be sure. He must have fallen asleep at some time around that point though.

“Are you awake now?” he heard Asami ask and turned to look at him, seeing that he was seated in the chair beside the bed.

“What’s with this?” Aki asked, wiggling about as he took stock of his current predicament.

“For your crimes of piracy, I’ve taken you captive” Asami replied, while playing with a crop in his hands. “Or are you going to plead innocence and ignorance?” he added with a smile, but continued to remain seated.

He remembered getting into character and making up random pirate stuff with Kou and Takato, but had he continued on with that once Asami returned too? From the sound of things he must have. Another memory popped into his head of him telling Asami to join his crew and of jumping on him to try to “capture” him. Shit, so that’s what this was about then. Asami was probably thrilled at being able to turn the tables on him like this; so easily going from captive to captor.

“And what “crimes” have I committed?” Aki asked “Stealing your rum?” he said with a smirk, recalling its sweet and nutty flavor and how smooth it had been. It had probably been pretty expensive knowing Asami’s preferences on such things.

“Hmph, that is the least of your crimes…” Asami spoke, getting up from the chair and walking along the edge of the bed towards him; trailing the tip of the crop along it as he did so.

“What are my main crimes then?” Aki turned his head to follow him, and leaned forward as much as his current set-up would allow. “And what judge do you plan to hand me over to?” playing along with the story they were creating. “Even pirates have a right to a trial” he added with a smirk; Asami now at the foot of the bed and soon to be out of his line of sight.

“A pity then that such laws are only for those that follow them” Asami spoke, now standing directly behind him. 

“You should know that the only rule between thieves is survival of the fittest” Asami whispered into his ear “But perhaps if you beg for mercy your sentence will be lighter” he felt a chill run down his spine but at the same time a surge of excitement.

“What kind of captain would I be if I surrendered so easily?” Aki replied, leaning his body as far forward and away from Asami as he could.

“Ha, what kind of captain allows himself to be captured so easily?” Asami laughed and mocked, placing the crop under Aki’s chin and then across his neck, pulling him back towards the pole by it. “You don’t seem to understand the situation that you’re in.”

“Like I haven’t been captured plenty of times before” Aki replied sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes. “It’s only a matter of time before I escape” he added.

“Oh I assure you I won’t be letting you escape” Asami pulled the rod of the crop tighter against him “Not until you’ve paid for your crimes, that is” Asami then let go of him and stepped back.

“There aren’t any crimes if there aren’t any laws” Aki replied, feeling over the rope around his wrists with the tips of his fingers, guessing at where the knot may be and how to undo it.

“No crimes you say?…How lucky for me then” Asami swatted the tip of the crop against the part of the pole nearest his hands; letting the sound reverberate up and down it.

Startled by the noise and vibration, he stopped his investigative fumbling.

“Should I give you 40 lashes then to dissuade you from such behavior” Asami trailed the crop from his shoulder down to his hip, and then lightly swatted the side of his thigh.

“nnn” Aki let out a small gasp. He felt inclined to say something like “do your worst” or “bring it on” like in the movies, but was well aware of just how much that could actually result in.

“As captain of my own ship, I won’t submit to you” he finally decided as a somewhat heroic sounding reply, though found himself bracing, his body tense, as he let the words leave his mouth. 

Nothing came though, and instead all was silent except for the two of them breathing.

“Won’t submit you say?...” Asami spoke. “We’ll see about that”. He felt two hands firmly grip his hips, the crop now elsewhere, and Asami’s breathing by his ear. They pushed the bottom of his tank top out of the way and followed along the point where his pants met his skin until they came together in the middle. 

He could feel his cock perking up in anticipation, begging to be touched by the hands that were now just inches away and separated only by some cloth. Nnn, but giving into his touch would be “submitting” wouldn’t it?

“Nn, let go” he said in protest, squirming though he knew he couldn’t go anywhere. Asami ignored him and continued on, unfastening his belt and sliding down the zipper of his pants.

All the while he could feel Asami’s breath against his neck, slow and steady, unlike his own that was becoming quicker and quicker as his heart raced in excitement. Even if he liked it, if he continued to “reject” it, then it didn’t count as submitting right?

“Uhh” he couldn’t hold back the deep sigh as Asami moved beneath his underwear and wrapped about his cock, his other hand pushing down his boxers until their band was under his balls.

“I see you still have another dagger on you” Asami mused, circling his tip with his finger, while stroking his shaft with his thumb. “You know you shouldn’t play with knives” he added, biting at his ear. “You could really hurt yourself” he pressed the tip of his thumb just under the base of his head and dug it in.

“Ahh~ S-stop!” Aki tried to head-butt him from the side but Asami had already moved his free hand up to under his chin, holding him in place by the area just behind his jaw.

“See” Asami continued, not letting up “Remember this the next time you think waving around a knife is a good idea” he stopped pressing further but maintained the pressure he was applying.

“Let go, that fuckin’ hurts” Aki said, his pulse pounding against Asami’s hand as he spoke.

“Will you remember what I said?” Asami’s other finger resumed playing with his tip.

“Nrgh, don’t play with knives, got it” he spoke quickly, hands knotting into fists behind him.

“Good boy” Asami moved his thumb back, using its pad now to massage around where he had been. “I won’t be so gentle next time” he added, in a low growl into his ear.

Aki panted, feeling a more normal blood flow returning. Damn bastard making him feel like he was going to cut his head off, er crush off?, whatever, he was still a jerk for doing that. 

Mmm, but the way he was rubbing it now felt good. That’s what Asami must have meant as the “crime” that he had committed in addition to the rum, though he wasn’t exactly sure what he’d done with the knife after initially fooling around with it in front of the screen while he was talking to Kou and Takato. Had he tried to stab Asami or something? He now wondered. But if that had been the case his “punishment” surely would have been worse or Asami would have mentioned that right?

Asami let go of his jaw, moving his hand away while continuing to work his cock with the other.

“mmm, have I paid for my crimes then?” Aki asked, rolling his head to the side, debating whether to look down or not; to both watch and feel Asami’s fingers as they moved about him. But given that he still had this eye patch on he couldn’t see clearly anyways. He closed his eyes, letting himself more fully experience the sensation.

Asami’s head moved to the exposed side of his neck; licking him there until he came to his ear.

“Not yet” he whispered, kissing his cheek while at the same time bring his other hand around. Instead of warm skin though, he was met with a cool metal ring sliding over his head and a balled hook being shoved into his urethra.

“Fuck!” his eyes shot open and he bit his lip, not having expected the sudden intrusion.

Asami kissed him on the cheek again, forcing his head to stay to the side and away from the pole. He pressed the last bit in and then let go of him; taking a step back so that he was no longer touching him anywhere.

“What the Hell?!” Aki tried to turn his neck backwards and sideways to see him but to no avail.

“I’m repaying your “trick” from earlier” Asami replied, walking to the side of the bed and standing just within his periphery view. “Hopefully you won’t fall asleep so easily this time.” He grabbed ahold of the corner bedpost and swung himself onto the bed so that he was kneeling near him.

“You know pirates used to wear earrings as a form of burial insurance” Asami caressed his face and then pinched his earlobe between his thumb and index finger. “So I decided to put my own kind of “insurance” on you” he let go of his ear and gently touched his face, and neck, and shoulder. “Insurance that you won’t come until I say so” he grinned, moving his hand across his chest and teasing his nipples through the fabric.

“Bastard” Aki said through clenched teeth, trying to ignore the stimulation to his chest, and his now plugged but otherwise abruptly neglected dick.

“Is that any way to address your captain?” Asami reprimanded, pinching his nipple and cupping the side of his face.

“ah-hngh, you’re not my captain” Aki muttered, turning his face away from Asami’s palm.

“I guess I’ll just have to be even more persuasive then” Asami moved his hands to Aki’s hips and pushed up his tank top, exposing his stomach. He chuckled at the sight of Aki’s “map” that was scribbled there.

“And what have we here?” he traced the winding and rather nonsensical dotted line with his finger. “A map to your buried treasure perhaps?” a grin spread across his face and Aki could tell that he now had a plan of some sort in mind.

“Only a skilled navigator can read it” Aki retorted.

“Then I’ll just have to press you for information” Asami replied, shifting back and getting off of the bed. Aki followed his movements until he was again out of his range of sight; somewhere behind him opening and rummaging through a drawer.

“It won’t do you any good, not even I can read it” Aki taunted. “So you’ll never find the treasure” he added with a smirk.

“You should know better than to underestimate me” Asami replied, now standing behind him. “Now be a good boy and hold this” Asami shoved the thin plastic cylindrical object into his mouth like a bit gag.

“mmrmph”

“Don’t drop it” Asami warned, quickly sliding his hand down the front of his body and softly stroking the base of his cock and perking it back up.

“nnhh” Aki whined, biting into the object and likely leaving teeth marks on whatever it was.

Satisfied with his reaction, Asami moved his hand away and back to the space behind him. Aki could then feel his hands moving about the ropes that bound his wrists and arms together and to the pole. Depending on how Asami went about undoing them, an opportunity might present itself to turn the tables. Even with his wrists together, he could still hook around his neck or pull him down a bit.

Asami seemed to be in no hurry though, moving the rope slowly along his skin; pushing his fingers beneath and along it as he went. The sensual touch further exciting him and warming his lower regions. As one part loosened though, he felt another tighten; a line threaded under his armpits and around the upper part of his arms, lashing his upper back to the pole. 

He could feel the prior rope holding him to the pole coming undone, the last of it being removed through the whole length of the wraps about him. This new setup allowed no chance for him to turn, or hook himself about Asami in any way; nullifying his prior plan. Even if his wrists and arms were completely undone now he wouldn’t be able to move them very far forward and there was no point in rotating any further backwards.

With two tugs, the rope about his wrists slackened and in a single motion it and the cross pattern work above it were slid down and off. Before he had any time to move though, his arms were bent and brought together perpendicularly across his back; a line of rope wrapped and tied about them, each hand resting in the crook of the elbow of the opposite arm. He fidgeted his hands and wrists, shaking off the lingering feeling of the position they had been held in for so long. He preferred this style of tie to the other one; finding it the most comfortable of all the behind the back setups Asami had thus far put him into.

Asami let go of him and moved away, walking back around to the side of the bed. He got back on it, knelt in front of him, and reached his hand out to push up the tank top and reveal the “map” once more.

“Yes, just as I thought” Asami spoke while continuing to look at his stomach.

“mmhmm?” Aki wondered what he was thinking, but was careful not to let the object fall from his mouth.

Asami leaned in closer and continued pulling the tank top up and then over his head, so that his whole torso was exposed and the garment was now bunched around his shoulders and the back of his neck. Asami remained close to him, his face near his ear so that he could hear his slow and steady breathing and feel the warmth from it. 

Asami’s hands moved about his back and shoulders; tracing the rope and where it met his skin. Asami pressed his body against him, further pinning him against the pole at his back. Then the rope about his upper arms slackened and in a single swift motion was pulled out from around him. Before he had time to think, he then found himself being pulled forward and then whipped around so that he was laying with his back on the bed and Asami over him.

Startled, he did nothing more than bite down on the object and blink rapidly; taking a moment to reestablish his bearings, given his single eye of sight. His legs suddenly felt warm and heavy; having freer blood flow now that his full weight was no longer resting upon them. He kept them somewhat together and let them flop off to one side. But he had little time to think about all of this, as Asami again commanded his attention.

“You see, the reason you couldn’t read the map was because it wasn’t finished” Asami spoke, tracing along the line on his stomach. “But I can fix that” he smirked and pulled the object from Aki’s mouth.

“Huh?” Aki questioned, licking his lips and swallowing the spit that had pooled in his mouth. He could see now that it was a marker.

Asami held down his shoulder with his left hand and took up the marker in his right. Asami brought it to his mouth and uncapped it with his teeth and then let the cap fall to the bed. He brought its felt tip to the upper most part of the nonsensical pen line and made a small dash mark.

“What the?!” Aki tried to sit up, struggling against him, but was held firmly against the bed. “How the hell would you know what the map’s supposed to look like?” he questioned.

Asami ignored him and continued drawing dashed lines, the marker tip tickling him as it moved across his skin. This new line moved up from his stomach and towards his chest; following along a rib and then looping back to the other side before following his sternum up towards his neck.

“nn-ha-ha” Aki giggled, tickled by the way it traveled about him.

Asami looped back down and across his chest, slowing considerably as he neared his nipple; each dash shorter and closer to the one before it, becoming dots more than dashes. In turn the feeling went from ticklish to sensual; anticipation growing as he correctly guessed where each subsequent dot would fall and Asami moved ever closer to it.

The next dot should fall directly on it, he thought to himself; subconsciously taking in a deeper breath and biting at his lip. Instead though, it fell off to the side and pressed into him before lifting just enough to drag across the sensitive skin there; making a line up, over, and across it.

“nn-“ he squeaked, feeling both it and his dick stiffen.

Asami picked the marker up off of his skin and then pressed into another spot a bit above the prior one, drawing another line in a similar fashion and thus creating an “X”.

“This “X” marks the first key” Asami said, moving the marker about its center.

“What key?” Aki asked a bit confused.

“The treasure” Asami replied, moving the marker away from his nipple and retracing the dashes he had made until he met back up with Aki’s pen marks; eliciting feelings of both ticklishness and arousal. Though he knew there would be no outlet or relief from either.

“ha-ha-that tickles” he laughed gasped. “S-stop it” he pleaded while giggling and squirming, pounding his bunched legs sideways against Asami’s hip to little avail.

“Do you surrender then?” Asami asked, lifting the marker away from his skin.

Aki took a moment to catch his breath “N-never” he replied with his best look of determination.

“Very well then” Asami’s expression remained unchanged and he brought the marker to Aki’s line’s end point around his bellybutton.

“Didn’t you already finish the map with your “X marks the spot”?” Aki inquired, his face forming into a pout.

“X marks A spot” Asami replied with a smirk, letting go of his shoulder and setting the pen on the bed. With his hands now free, he pulled Aki’s knees, which were resting against one another on the bed, up into a sit-up like position. He then rested his hands on Aki’s hips and slid them under his loose pants and tight underwear; pulling both garments down as he did so, until they could go no further having reached the rope binding about his lower thighs. 

Perhaps he should have stripped him before binding his legs, as now he couldn’t splay him fully open, though he could undo just one leg and that would be enough to slide off one side of his pants. But he didn’t want to untie him just yet, so he’d just have to deal with this slight nuisance for now.

He pushed Aki’s knees as far apart as his pants band would allow, and then moved so that his own body was between them. He then placed his left hand on Aki’s stomach, stopping him from any attempt to sit up, and picked up the marker with his right.

“ha-ah” Aki gasped, his cock twitching and standing at partial attention.

Asami made a dash by his bellybutton then continued the marks in a line towards his hip. He moved his free hand further up his stomach as the marker line moved further down; the two working opposite one another.

Aki could feel his heart racing again; the marker moving from his hip to the valley where his leg and pelvis met, then back across his pelvis proper; catching on and pulling at his pubic hair. Meanwhile Asami’s hand had found its way to his unmarked nipple and was teasing and circling about it.

“nah-nrgh-ah-” he whined, the marker now at the base of his cock and his nipple pinched between Asami’s fingers. He was to the point of feeling sore from all the stimulation, every touch now reminding him of the release he desired but couldn’t achieve, and thus becoming a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Asami continued drawing; making a dotted line around the base of his dick, and then slowly moving up his shaft once he reached the point he had started from. Instead of making a straight line towards his head though, he curved and meandered along like a winding mountain road.

He gripped at the bedsheets and his elbows, tugging at the ropes even though he knew he could not escape them. It was too much and he wanted to come already, but it also wasn’t enough; wanting to be stroked and gripped instead of tickled and poked.

Asami stopped when he came to the metal ring just under his head. He pushed the marker tip between the ring and his skin and drew a line there until he came to the point where the balled hook attached to it.

“nrgh-nah-t-t-take it out” he panted, pressing the back of his head into the sheets; Asami’s hand still holding down his chest.

“Are you surrendering?” Asami asked, fingering his collar bone, his hand rising and falling with each breath that Aki took.

Aki said nothing, not wanting to back down but also wondering how much longer Asami would keep at this.

“hmm? I can’t hear you.” Asami kissed the center of his chest and then the side of his face. “You should speak clearly when addressing your captain” he added, moving his head back up to be able to properly see Aki.

“F-Fuck off!” Aki replied, clenching his teeth as soon as he let the words out, not wanting his voice to betray the emotion he was trying to convey by adding an unwanted moan or whine.

“Very well, I’ll mark this key too then” Asami drug the marker over his head from four points, each stopping in the center when they came to the metal rod.

He groaned, not sure what he actually felt anymore, but finding the sounds fitting for expressing whatever it was. He wanted to cuss him out, but somehow those words, or any actual words for that matter, remained out of his reach; replaced instead by unintelligible sounds.

Asami moved the marker away from his head and drew dashes down the back of his shaft. Instead of stopping at its base though, he continued further down, following the divot between his balls until he could reach no further.

He let go of Aki’s chest and then shimmied back enough to be able to pull Aki’s lower half up onto his lap. Grabbing where Aki’s pants and underwear were bunched, he folded him over so that his knees where near his chest; his ass now fully exposed. He cupped and stroked his balls with his free hand, his arm pressed against the back of Aki’s upper thigh, and continued the line down the back of them; drinking in Aki’s whining moans as he did so. 

Perhaps he was being a bit cruel, but given Aki’s earlier antics and the fact that he excited so easily anyways, making him wait awhile certainly was nowhere near the worst he could be doing right now. Plus, no matter how much Aki seemed to be complaining right now, he’d have him melting in ecstasy soon enough.

He let go of his balls, trailing his fingers over his perineum and then pushing apart his cheeks; following along shortly thereafter with the marker line, finishing it off just short of his asshole. He chucked the marker off the side of the bed, not bothering to find its cap or caring where it might land.

Aki listened to the marker clatter to the floor, wondering if Asami had finally bored of map making. He was surprised he hadn’t asked him to surrender again like with the other two points.

“Have-have you given up on finding the treasure?” Aki asked with smug confidence, though through heavy breaths.

“You don’t realize that I know that it’s buried right here?” Asami circled the rim with his finger while slowly pushing it in. “I’ll need to dig a deep and wide hole to get to it though” Asami chuckled, pressing another finger into him and stretching him open.

“ah-nnn-not dry” Aki protested through heavy gasped sighs, his neck straining as if trying to sit up.

“Then fix it” Asami replied with fake annoyance, pulling out his fingers and holding them near Aki’s mouth. Aki raised his head to reach them, kissing Asami’s hand and then taking it into his mouth. It wouldn’t be enough, it was never enough, but it was better than nothing and so he did his best to coat them in his spit, moving over each finger in turn, his jaw relaxed so as to fit them all in.

He’d rather suck his cock then his hand, but given their current set-up it didn’t seem like he would be offering that. Asami pulled his hand away, letting the spit trail drip across his chin, and then resumed loosening him up. Through his own noises he heard the sound of a belt unbuckling and a zipper unzipping. Asami bent him further; forcing his hips up and continuing to spread and massage the space inside of him.

He could tell that he was working in a clear and calculated manner, deliberately avoiding his prostate and staying relatively shallow. Doing nothing more than what was needed to make way for what was to come next.

Asami pulled his fingers out and then took hold of his hips; holding him in place as he pressed his cock against his entrance, his tip just barely piercing him.

“nh-nh-nh” his breath hitched as Asami moved further into him. He struggled against Asami’s hands; wanting to move and grind his hips but being prevented from doing so. Forced to take it as Asami saw fit.

“nn-faster already” Aki groaned, growing impatient at how slowly he was putting it in.

“hm…but then I might miss or damage the treasure” Asami said with a chuckled grunt, continuing to enter him slowly. Aki couldn’t see him well from his vantage point, but could feel his eyes looking him over and probably delighting in whatever expressions he was making right now. Fucking bastard just liked to torture him and watch him squirm.

“ahhh~” Aki arched his back and moaned, Asami finally getting to the spot that he liked.

Asami pulled back a bit and then brushed by it again, eliciting a similar response. He did it again, but then continued further in past it until he was all the way in. He rolled forward so that he was face to face over Aki.

“Now that I’ve found your treasure, I’m going to bury my own next to it” Asami smirked, pulling back and then thrusting into him.

He then leaned back to the point he had been at before and moved himself in and out of him; sometimes thrusting all the way and sometimes stopping so as to hit Aki’s prostate directly.

The more Asami stimulated him there the more he wanted to come, but if he were to cum now it’d have no place to go and wouldn’t be satisfying. Honestly he couldn’t hold out much longer though, as his ability to concentrate on holding back melted away.

“nah-ha-ha—ah” he moaned and felt his body convulse as it tried to cum; no longer able to resist. Asami continued to fuck him though, rapidly pounding into the deepest point he could reach, his hands pulling and pushing him onto and off of him in time with his thrusts.

Meanwhile he felt like his own dick was even more engorged, filled with both blood and semen that had nowhere to go. How badly he wanted to jack himself off right now, to pull out the tab and run his hand over his cock until he could experience a proper release. Despite this though, his head still felt light; dopamine coursing through it.

He heard Asami grunt, and felt him finally cum; his pace slowing and then coming to a stop. They stayed like that, neither uttering a word, the air filled only with the sounds of their heavy breathing; Asami’s deep and slow while Aki’s was shallow and quick.

Asami let go of one of his hips and then rustled about in his pocket, pulling something from it.

“X’s are rather boring” Asami spoke, breaking the silence; the hand on his hip sliding to his ass while the other remained off to the side somewhere. Aki said nothing, wondering where he was going with this.

“A jewel is more fitting for marking treasure” Asami swiftly pulled out of him but then filled the vacated space with a plug. He then slid Aki’s body so that it was fully on the bed once more.

Asami trailed his fingers over and caressed his legs, undoing the ropes there as he went along. Once he’d freed his legs of the ropes, he finished pulling off his pants and underwear; throwing them off the side of the bed with a soft “thunk”.

“Aren’t you afraid I’ll run away” Aki teased, kicking his foot up onto Asami’s shoulder and hooking it about the back of his neck; getting the blood flowing to chase away the slight tingles. He stretched his other leg in the space beside Asami and then used it to balance himself enough to sit up.

Asami smiled at him, lacking any concern.

“Now that I’ve found your treasure and laid claim to your lands, there’s nowhere for you to run to” Asami replied, reaching up and stroking the leg that was on his shoulder. “And so whether you surrender or not, you’re now mine” he lifted and twisted his leg, forcing his hips to turn and his body to flip over onto his stomach.

“Hey!” Aki quipped, now face planted into the bed, unable to catch himself as his arms were still secured behind his back. 

Asami pressed his hand against his lower back to stop him from rolling over or sitting back up.

“Ah-!” Aki gasped, even the light the friction of the bedsheets feeling intense against his dick.

“Gah, take it off already” Aki turned his head so that his one uncovered eye was facing up and looking over his shoulder in Asami’s direction.

“Not yet” Asami replied, continuing to apply pressure to his back; forcing his dick to press harder against the bed.

“Ugh, stop it” Aki tried kicking his heels into Asami’s ass, but just barely made contact due to the way he was straddled over him. Each lift of his leg only drove his cock further into the bed though; just worsening the issue.

Asami let go of his back and then picked him up by his hips, guiding his legs back into a kneel, but relieving the pressure on his cock.

“Remember what I said about the “keys”?” Asami let go of his hips; moving one hand to his chest and the other to his stomach and leaned over him so that his face was by his ear.

“Here” he rubbed and then flicked Aki’s nipple. “And here” he wrapped his hand around Aki’s cock with his finger resting on the metal arch of the short rod and ball shoved inside him.

“Ah!” Aki groaned, burying his face into the sheets. He could feel Asami’s once again erect cock twitch against his back and ass as Asami remained pressed up against him. Without even thinking, he grinded against him in return; wanting for something larger than the plug.

Asami retreated from his grinding and let go of his chest. He slid two of his finger down the right side of his ass and then took them away but followed up with a light slap, the sound reverberating through the room followed by a gasp from Aki.

He then rested his hand on Aki’s lower back and followed the crevice between his cheeks until he came to the jeweled flange of the plug. He slid a finger under it on either side, and then slowly drug it out of him; some of his cum oozing out with it. He threw it off the edge of the bed and then slapped his dick against Aki’s back, retracing the path his fingers had taken with it until he reached the now vacated hole.

He moved his hand back to Aki’s nipple; pinching and massaging it as he pressed his cock into him. He gripped Aki’s cock more firmly with his other hand; his thumb pushing at the arch and ring.

“With these keys, I can unlock an even greater treasure” Asami mused by his head and then kissed his neck and then his shoulder. Aki easily took all of him in as he wasted little time in going to the hilt. He let him grind against him and then pulled back; forming a rhythm as he moved in and out of him. In turn he worked Aki’s cock in time to his thrusts and listened to his gasps and moans; waiting for just the right moment.

“ah-ah…nn-nh…u-uh…A-Asami-…take-take it out…take it out” Aki pleaded, his toes and fingers curled as he spoke through panted breaths, his eyes watery. “L-Let me cum…please-please let me cum” his disheveled hair peaked out from the bandana that was working its way off of his head that moved back and forth against the bedsheets as he both struggled for air yet wanted to hide his face. The eyepatch too found itself worked up onto his forehead; no longer covering his eye.

“mm, hold on a bit more” Asami replied, moving his hand from his chest up to his collar and neck and pressing against it while he pounded harder and faster into him.

“C-c-can’t” Aki heaved, his arms thrashing against the binding.

Asami slowed the hand working his cock and grunted as he shifted his weight; changing the angle of his thrusts. With that, he used his thumb and finger to pop the ring and hook off and out, and then rammed against his prostate while lifting him up by his collar until he was sitting on his lap, back to chest. Holding him upright, he continued to fuck him until they both came; watching as the cum shot out of him and landed on the bed. Aki’s head then flopping back against his shoulder.

He continued to bounce and fuck him lightly, loving the sounds that Aki made as he did so, and watching the cum still continue to leak from his overstimulated cock. It was all so erotic and he found himself already getting hard again inside of him.

He lifted him off of him and twisted him around so that he was laying with his back against the bed. He lifted one of Aki’s legs onto his shoulder and then plunged back into him.

“Ah-ah-again?” Aki questioned, his head flopped back in exhaustion, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Yes” Asami replied, moving back and forth into him and kissing his lips. “But I’ll make it quick” he added, pulling away just long enough to say before returning his lips to his and drinking in their every movement as they reacted to his thrusts.

True to his word, he came shortly thereafter, setting Aki off again in the process; his warm cum splattering against and sticking to his shirt. He pulled out and then rolled and flopped onto the bed beside Aki, nuzzling his face against his neck and shoulder and planting soft kisses there; feeling as Aki’s pulse went from rapid to more normal beneath them.

Once he felt his own high diminish, he rolled Aki onto his side and undid the binding about his arms. With the ropes out of the way, he then finished removing the bunched up tank top and tossed it aside.

He pulled Aki onto him so that they were laying chest to chest and wrapped his arms around him; stroking Aki’s head and back and letting Aki’s arms fall where they may beside them.

Aki nuzzled his face against his neck and chest, mumbling to himself with his eyelids heavy. Asami kissed his forehead and felt as Aki’s breaths became slower and deeper, watching and feeling him drift off to sleep.

Even though he knew he was rightfully the captain of this ship he couldn’t deny that Aki was a pretty good pirate in the sense that he could get away with stealing anything from him; like his heart, and sanity, and previous way of life. Aki had sailed in and disrupted and took all of that. 

Mmm but it wasn’t so bad considering the unimaginable treasure he had gained that was Aki himself. A treasure far better than any jewels or liquor, and a treasure that couldn’t be locked away and buried in a chest, at least not for very long anyways. A treasure that many coveted, and which he must constantly defend. A treasure that was warm and strong, cheeky and cunning, disobedient and a brat, but most importantly always by his side, always there to come home to, and always there to hold like right now.

The perfect treat to have, and to play tricks on, on Halloween and every other day of the year.

“Happy Halloween” he whispered, kissing Aki’s head and then drifting off to sleep for a bit himself.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my favorite time of the year again, so I felt a new Fic was in order. My local Halloween Party was cancelled this year due to the ongoing pandemic, so I figured I’d draw from my own circumstances as the basis for this set-up (though unfortunately I don’t have my own partner or dungeon right now).
> 
> My rough draft had a lot of terrible pirate puns that I ended up parsing down, so hopefully this final piece isn’t too cringy. I love rope play, and parts of this particular set up were inspired by [this](https://www.deviantart.com/yaoi-world/art/September-Commission-Aylet-856303155) amazing piece that I came across.
> 
> PSA, please always gain consent from any partners and if someone is drunk or inebriated they are by default unable to give consent and thus you should wait until they’re sober. Also, don’t carelessly play with knives and make sure you are properly educated on techniques and safety before engaging in rope play or sounding.
> 
> Have fun and I wish you all a very Happy Halloween!
> 
> P.S. This will probably be my last Fic of the year, as I anticipate being quite busy in the coming months and will possibly be returning to the States to see my family this holiday season. So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, too!


End file.
